1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination system and illumination switch method, and in particular to the illumination system and the illumination switch method for projecting three-dimensional (3D) images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the manufacturing technology for a projection apparatus has gradually improved in recent years, there are more projection apparatuses capable of projecting 3D images. Wavelength multiplexing technology is a common 3D projection technology which multiplexes and switches the lasers of six different wavelengths (including two red lights, two blue lights and two green lights). However, the lasers for the green lights are low-power, low-efficiency and high-cost. Therefore, an easier, lighter and more efficient illumination system is needed for providing a light source of six different wavelengths to develop 3D images and meet market requirements.